The present invention relates to disk players for playing disk-shaped media (for example, compact disks). More particularly, the present invention relates to disk players that carry the recorded media on a carrier with a recess and that convey the carrier between a playback or store position, where the disk is played back, and an eject position, where the carrier is presented for the user to exchange disks.
Disk playback devices are known that carry disks on a carrier having a recess for locating the disk with respect to the carrier. Such carriers are transported by an automatic transport mechanism from an internal position to an eject position. In the eject position, a disk can be placed in the carrier. The disk and carrier can then be conveyed from the eject position to a storage location in the disk player for storage, or to a playback position for playback. The disk carrier has a recess which correctly locates the disk when the disk is placed in the recess while the carrier is in the eject position. If a disk is not properly placed in the carrier and the transport mechanism activated to transport the disk into the playback device, the disk can become caught between the edges of an opening in the playback device and a carriage holder of the transport mechanism. Damage to the disk or the player could result.
To prevent damage to a incorrectly loaded disk, a mechanism could be provided to forcibly shift the disk to its correct position before the disk and carriage are transported into the player. However, such an additional mechanism would increase the cost of production of the disk player.